


Double Team

by rougewinter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!tony, emphasis on the porn, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Steves, One Tony. PWP. Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom/gifts).



> Since the CW trailer destroyed me, I wrote 2 Steves destroying Tony's ass to help me heal. This is the type of double-teaming I approve of, _if you know what I mean_. 
> 
> Vietnamese Translation also [available here](https://linfengting.wordpress.com/2016/04/06/stony-double-team/), thanks to LinFengTing. ♥ Password is: hailtony. 
> 
> This is for all you Stony fans out there who had their hearts broken because of the trailer. And most especially, this is for [Mushroomhobbit](http://mushroomhobbit.tumblr.com/) who is an absolutely delightfully depraved soul who egged me on to write this filth.
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely [Alphera](http://alphera.livejournal.com/)/[Breakforsanity](http://breakforsanity.tumblr.com/) who turned this around for me in only a couple of hours! So great!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Tony was so focused on the blueprints floating in front of him that he didn’t notice the door to his lab open. 

“Hard at work again, Tony?” 

Tony turned at the mention of his name and smiled up at Steve when the other man stopped beside him. “Always, Rogers.” He replied before he tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at Steve. 

“So which one are you?” Tony asked as he stood up and poked Steve’s chest. “The good one, or the still-pretty-good-but-not-as-good one?”

Loki crashed the Avengers tower earlier that week in the middle of movie night and had intended to strike Tony with a beam of magic. Of course, Steve acted on instinct and immediately placed himself in front of Tony, consequently getting hit by it instead. The moment the smoke cleared, there were two Captain Americas standing where only one Steve Rogers had been, and before the team could get Loki to reverse it, the Trickster escaped in a shower of sparks. 

Thor had sighed, apologised again for his brother’s nature, and went after Loki. 

Soon after that, they found out what exactly Loki’s magic did when one of the Steves cursed and all the Avengers’ jaws dropped. 

“MOMMY! DADDY SAID A BAD WORD!” Peter shouted at Tony as he pointed at Steve.

“Ok, first off, we’re not anyone’s parents.” Tony said as he ignored Logan, who was doubled over and howling in laughter by the bar, “And secondly, Steve, are you ok?” 

“I think so,” The Steve on the left said as he patted himself down. “Nothing seems…displaced.” 

“Other than the fact that there’s two of us.” The other one said in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair and pointedly ignored how Banner was looking at both of them with intense fascination. 

“This is going to get confusing.” Natasha said from where she was curled up on her corner of the couch. “Until we get Loki to fix this, you’re going to be known as Steve.” She pointed to the one on the left, before turning to the other Steve, “And you get to be known as Grant.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” The one on the right said with a scowl on his face. “You can just call me Captain.” 

“Kinky.” Clint said from his perch. “But I guess having two Caps for now means it’ll be easier to take down the baddies. You two can double-team.” 

Cap smirked at Clint before running his eyes appreciatively over Tony. “Hmm, not just on the bad guys I hope.” 

Steve spluttered and turned a deep shade of red while the rest of the room promptly lost their minds.

“Does it matter?” Steve responded to Tony’s question with a smile, bringing Tony back to the present as he followed Tony around the workshop. Tony knew exactly which one of the Steves it was now because Cap was definitely staring at his ass. 

“Around you, I have to be worried about my virtue.” Tony joked back as he made space on his work desk to tinker with the latest model of his repulsor beam. 

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Cap cocked his hip against the side of Tony’s table, “Just because Loki split my personality into two distinct beings doesn’t make whatever I feel for you less real. In fact,” Cap said with a shrug, “You can be more sure of me now when I’m not second guessing myself.” 

Tony looked up at Cap and chewed on his bottom lip slightly as he mulled it over. He didn’t fail to notice how Cap’s eyes darkened and focused on his mouth. 

“So what do you say, Shellhead?” Cap said once he pulled his gaze away from Tony’s lips, “Should we take advantage of this opportunity and see where the night takes us?” 

Tony sat up straighter to hide the shiver that ran down his spine at the thought. 

“What about Steve?” He asked just as the lab doors opened once again.

“What about me?” Steve asked curiously as he made his way over to the two men, a tray of food in front of him. “I brought you a sandwich. You’ve been down here for some time, I was starting to get a bit worried. 

“Eat.” Steve said after he placed the tray on the work table and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He waited for Tony to take the sandwich and start chewing before continuing, “Now what’s this about me?” 

“I was just telling Tony here that we shouldn’t waste this unique opportunity for thorough exploration.” Cap took the juice box and poked the straw through before handing it to Tony, a teasing smile on his lips as he turned to his other self, “What do you say, Steve?” 

Steve in turn looked at Tony to gauge his reaction just as Tony was in the middle of guiding the straw into his mouth with his tongue.

Tony watched with rapt attention as Steve’s face gradually turned from pale pink to deep red. 

“I… I think Tony shouldn’t feel pressured into anything he doesn’t want.” Steve pulled on the collar of his shirt and Tony could tell by the flash of skin that the area below Steve’s neck was equally red. 

“Oh don’t you worry about me, sweetheart. In case you’ve forgotten, I do what I want. I think the better question here, Steve, is do _you_ want it?” Tony placed the juice box and his half-eaten sandwich back down before he leaned back on his chair to wait patiently for an answer. 

Steve looked between Tony and his other, more self-assured version, and with an audible gulp, hastily agreed. 

\----- 

Tony bit his bottom lip as he wriggled in his position. His back was against Cap’s chest, his arms held in place while Steve lay between Tony’s spread thighs. 

“Go slow, Steve.” Cap instructed from his position by Tony’s ear, “don’t be afraid to explore, that’s it.” Cap encouraged as Steve ran his hands over Tony’s flank down to the hips, tracing his fingers over the sensitive skin there, all the while brushing kisses onto Tony’s inner thighs. 

Tony gasped and bucked his hips as Steve nuzzled the soft skin by his pelvis, licking a stripe down to the tender skin behind his balls. 

“How…how do you even know to do that?” Tony asked breathlessly as Steve worked down towards his puckered hole, pushed his thighs up so that Tony was almost bent in half and his knees were on either side of Steve’s head.

Cap laughed softly in Tony’s ear, nibbling at the lobe, and answered, “Well, we’ve imagined this before. We’ve wanted it for a long time now, actually. But Steve was worried you’d say no, so we’ve never asked.” 

A whine escaped Tony’s lips when he felt Steve’s thumbs pull his ass apart. He felt a slick sensation run briefly over his opening and realised it was Steve’s tongue when it ran over his tight ring again. 

“Just enjoy, Tony.” Cap purred into his ear just as fingers came to brush against Tony’s nipples, causing him to jackknife at the dual pleasure. “We’ll take very good care of you. Won’t we, Steve?” 

Steve answered by licking Tony’s cock from root to tip. 

Cap pinched both of Tony’s nipples just as Steve thrust his tongue into Tony’s hole, which caused Tony to cry out and some precum to leak from the tip of his red, erect member. 

Steve lifted his head and watched the pearl drop slide down Tony’s cock, licking his lips as if he was eager to dip his head in for a taste. Cap softly chuckled, grazing his thumbs against the hard nubs on Tony’s chest, and after brushing a kiss to Tony’s temple, he adjusted their positions. 

“You are not allowed to come yet.” Cap instructed once Tony was on all fours, ass in the air and presented to Steve while Tony’s mouth hovered over Cap’s own stiff shaft. “Let us know if you’re in any discomfort, but other than that, you can’t come.” 

Tony shivered at the command and nodded his head to signal his understanding. 

“Good,” Cap praised as he ran his fingers through Tony’s sweat damp hair, letting his fingers run down Tony’s nape before he gently guided Tony’s head down. He licked his lips and leaned his head back when he felt Tony’s warm, wet and eager mouth take his cock. He knew the moment Steve resumed the task of pleasuring Tony’s hole when Tony moaned, the vibration working over Cap’s length. 

Tony sighed softly out his nose when he felt two pairs of hands roaming over his body, across his back and over his chest, down his arms and around his thighs. His mind quieted and he focused solely on the heavy weight of the cock in his mouth. The tongue on his ass was spearing in and out, causing his knees to go weak. He attempted to push his hips back for more, but Steve kept a firm grip on him and continued at a gradual pace that drove Tony slowly mad. 

Tony’s attention returned to the hard member between his lips when Cap started moving, thrusting shallowly into his mouth. Tony resumed his task, ensuring that his tongue swiped over the mushroom head as he pulled away. Tony moved one of his hands to hold Cap’s cock while he trailed his lips over the side of it, darting his tongue out to lick along the thick pulsing vein on the underside. Tony eagerly took the length into his mouth again, lavishing it with attention. 

Tony keened the moment the tip of Cap’s dick touched the back of his throat, just as Steve’s tongue slipped easily into his hole. He continued sucking Cap’s cock, his hand kneading the balls gently; meanwhile, Steve had pulled away and was starting to trail light kisses up his back, causing a shiver to run down Tony’s spine. 

Steve was draped over Tony, his hands exploring Tony’s chest and flank, as he pressed gentle kisses on Tony’s shoulder and nape, nuzzling the area behind Tony’s ear. Tony pressed his ass back, pulling off from Cap’s cock with a moan upon feeling the heavy weight of Steve’s cock between his butt cheeks. 

“Do you want it, Tony?” Cap asked playfully as he ran a thumb over Tony’s chin and lightly scratched the beard. 

“Mmmm yeah,” Tony answered with a rough voice and wriggled against Steve, who grunted at the sudden friction. 

Steve’s growl was the only warning Tony got before he was suddenly pulled up to a kneeling position; they now faced each other and Steve smashed their mouths together in a demanding kiss. Tony was barely aware of Cap’s soft chuckle, his ears filled mostly with the sound of his passionate exchange with Steve. When they pulled apart, Tony was left panting, but he counted the slight flush on Steve’s cheeks as a win.

Tony felt Cap’s lips on his neck and shoulders, the man behind him nipping him as he went along. “Time to get you ready.” Cap said over Tony’s shoulder and Steve pulled Tony easily onto his lap, holding Tony’s legs wide as he rocked their hard shafts together. Tony gasped and clung to Steve’s shoulders, moaning at the delicious way their cocks rubbed against one another, both their dicks leaking precum down the lengths. 

Tony distantly heard the sound of a tube cap popping open, but he still jumped when a cold finger slipped into him. 

“Sorry,” Cap whispered as he pressed deeper into Tony’s entrance, dropping little bites on Tony’s shoulder and neck as he added a second finger. 

Tony gasped, feeling the heat from both men surrounding him. Steve kept his ass parted, large hands cupping his cheeks and keeping him in place as Steve continued the slow rocking motion of their hips. Tony rested his forehead against Steve’s as he panted, darting his tongue out briefly to lick Steve’s lips. His eyes fluttered shut when Cap pressed a third finger in and slowly pumped and twisted the digits. 

Tony brought one of his hands down Steve’s chest, brushing his fingers against Steve’s nipple as he moved it down to Steve’s stomach. He catalogued the ridges there and he huffed softly in laughter when Steve’s abs contracted slightly. 

“Ticklish.” Steve explained with a whisper, sharing a small smile with Tony just before Tony’s hand, slick with their combined sweat, grasped Steve’s hard cock and started to pump softly in time with Cap’s fingers in his entrance.

Steve pressed a light kiss against Tony’s bottom lip before he shifted his hold. Tony felt Cap’s hand replace Steve’s on his left butt cheek and realised that it was so Steve could also slip a few fingers into him. 

Tony gasped and panted as he squeezed against the intrusion, feeling the fullness of two sets of fingers spreading him wide and spearing into him.

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled against Tony’s lips, feeling the man’s discomfort. “We just want to make sure you’re ready.” 

“Remember, Tony.” Cap said after a particular press of fingers hit Tony’s prostate and caused him to keen and clench down hard, “You can’t come until we let you.”

Tony nodded shakily, at a loss for words as he slowly forced his ring of muscles to relax, to not bear down on the fingers alternately being worked into him. He placed his head against Steve’s shoulder, panting against Steve as he tried to control his body’s need for release.

Tony looked down between his and Steve’s bodies, and when he saw the neglected members between them, took Steve’s in hand once again and resumed jacking Steve off. 

He bit his bottom lip at the sounds Steve made as he did his best to stave off his desperate urge to come. 

After what felt like an eternity, the fingers disappeared from Tony’s ass. Tony closed his eyes and felt his hole clench against the emptiness. 

“Here,” Cap said into Tony’s ear as he squeezed a fair amount of clear lube into Tony’s palm. “Get Steve nice and slick.” 

Tony obeyed, palming and rubbing the gel onto Steve’s twitching and eager dick. Cap was cooing endearments into his ear while running sweaty slick hands down Tony’s chest, twisting his nipples and running over his hipbones. 

Steve lifted Tony’s hips once he was liberally coated, and with Cap’s cooperation, they lowered Tony down inch by inch. 

Tony whined as he was penetrated, the preparation he had undergone not completely sufficient to open him up to take Captain America’s thick cock. They had to stop a few times, both Steves running soothing hands over him and whispering praises along the way. 

Once Steve was all the way in, Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and nuzzled against the junction of Steve’s neck and throat. 

Steve waited until Tony’s breathing regained a more steady rhythm before he began fucking up and into Tony in earnest. Tony gripped onto Steve’s shoulders as he rode the cock, rubbing his own length against Steve’s stomach on every thrust. Tony circled his hips and slammed down onto Steve’s cock right before he felt the world tilt and he was suddenly on his back. 

Steve pressed light kisses down Tony’s chest before he straightened up and moved one of Tony’s legs up and over his shoulder. He pressed Tony’s opposite thigh onto the mattress, opening Tony wide before he resumed fucking into Tony. 

Tony’s panting was loud even to his own ears as Steve continued to fuck at a brutal pace. Tony reached for his own cock, wanting to palm his dick but Cap took both his hands and instead placed them on his nipples. 

“Play with them, Tony.” Cap said with a smile, “I know they’re sensitive. You let us worry about that part for you.” Tony licked his lips and did as instructed, rubbing his fingers over his erect nipples and pinching them as Steve continued to slam into him. 

Tony watched Cap take his cock in hand and give it a slow twist, running a thumb under Tony’s cock head and paying special attention to the slit as Cap spread the pearly precum. 

“D-don’t,” Tony begged, jerking against the sensation. “I’ll come if you do.” 

“Mmm,” Cap hummed as he lay down beside Tony, moving his hand away and placing it instead above Tony’s navel. “We can’t have that, can we?” He purred before he captured Tony’s lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue in, tracing the inside of Tony’s mouth, swallowing the sounds that Tony made as Steve continued in a steady pace. 

Cap pulled away when he knew Steve was close, familiar with his own body; he nudged Tony’s face with his nose so Tony would be staring up at Steve.

“Look at him.” Cap said as he nibbled on Tony’s ear, “You’re the reason for that look on his face. I can’t wait to fuck you when Steve’s done. He looks like he’s enjoying it, isn’t he Tony?” Without waiting for an answer, Cap continued, “He’s so close now. Just a bit more.” 

Cap placed a kiss to Tony’s temple, and with a final grunt, Steve achieved completion, face contorting in pure pleasure as he spilled into Tony.

Cap hummed as he trailed his hand down Tony’s hips, bypassing the weeping cock and instead slipping between Tony’s legs to press his fingers to where Tony and Steve were joined together. Tony whined and Cap felt the muscles there contract. Steve slapped the hand away with a hard glare and Cap laughed, got up and patted Steve’s shoulder. 

“My turn.”

Steve gingerly pulled out, gently eased Tony’s leg down from his shoulder once he was all the way out. He kissed the inside of Tony’s knee before shuffling down to the edge of the bed and kneeling on the floor. 

Tony dazedly let Cap reposition him onto his knees by the edge of the bed; he swallowed when he realised Steve was eye level with his hard, red dick. Steve licked his lips, causing Tony’s cock to twitch in anticipation. 

One of Cap’s hands rested on Tony’s hip while the other ran up the inside of Tony’s thigh. “A little wider for me, please.” 

“You’ll be the death of me.” Tony said breathlessly but he obeyed, tilting his pelvis back and stifling a moan as he felt a bit of Steve’s warm spunk leak out. 

Cap huffed out a laugh and trailed a finger up the path the drop took, slipping his digit easily into Tony’s hole. Tony hissed at the intrusion, clenching around the finger and pushing back in a silent plea for more. 

Cap kissed Tony’s shoulder before he pulled his hand back, making sure to lube himself up before guiding his cock into Tony’s eager and empty entrance. 

Steve also brought up a hand to bracket the opposite hip, helping Cap hold Tony in place while Steve’s free hand pressed around the base of Tony’s cock. 

“Ah shit.” Tony cursed as he almost doubled over at the dual sensation. He planted a hand on Steve’s shoulder for balance while his other hand reached back to grasp Cap’s arm. “Come on.” He whined, wriggling his hips ineffectively in an attempt to break free so he could push Cap fully into him. 

“Patience, Tony.” Steve said, looking up at Tony through his lashes. Then, he dropped his gaze to Tony’s cock and opened his mouth, angling the shaft down to his lips. As one, Cap fully sheathed into Tony and Steve wrapped his mouth over Tony’s member. 

“Fuuuucckk.” Tony whined, his body going rigid as he was sandwiched between both Steves, the wet suction on his shaft mirrored by Cap’s heat behind him and the thick cock shallowly thrusting inside of him. 

“Language,” Cap teased, dropping nips and licks along Tony’s nape and shoulders. Steve pulled away from the length, looking indecent when a string of saliva and precum joined the tip of Tony’s dick with Steve’s bottom lip, causing Tony’s already flushed and crying cock to leak some more. 

“I’m dying.” Tony mumbled, moving his hand to the back of Steve’s head and grasping at the blond strands. “You are both literally going to kill me.” 

“What’s the matter, Tony?” Cap purred, his free hand slapping Tony’s butt cheek playfully, causing Tony’s hips to jerk and Steve’s lips to brush against the already sensitive head of Tony’s weeping dick. Steve reclaimed the length into his mouth and worked Tony into more of a frenzy.

“You wanna come already?” Cap’s question was punctuated by an angled thrust against Tony’s prostate; Tony yelped in surprise and it was only Steve’s controlled grip on his cock kept him from coming.

“Would it help if I begged?” Tony gasped, rocking back against the dick in him, “because you should know that I am not above begging at all. Please Steve, ah fuck, please. I need to come so badly. _Please_ let me come.” 

“Good effort.” Cap praised, nuzzling the back of Tony’s ear as he continued the steady fucking, “But you know what they say about nice guys, Tony. They finish last.” 

“I am, ah fuck, far from nice.” Tony argued, both his hands gripping both Steves tightly as he did his best to stave off the increasing need for completion. 

Steve pulled back and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. “I don’t know, Tony. You’re looking pretty nice from down here.” 

Tony had no witty reply to that, so he chose instead to get Cap to reach orgasm faster in the hopes that he’ll be allowed to come then. He ground his hips back against Cap’s cock, squeezing against the hard length inside of him every time he pushed back. After two more hard thrusts, Cap climaxed with a shout and Tony felt his ass fill once more with warm cum. 

Cap continued to fuck into him, slowing to a stop only when the last bits of pleasure had died down. Before Tony could beg again for his release, Cap’s hand moved to brush his nipples and Steve started pumping his dick with a twist-flick motion that had Tony coming, white ribbons painting Steve’s face and chest.

Tony shivered then slumped against Cap when he was milked dry, and untangled his hand from Steve’s hair to swat away the fist that was still stroking his cock. 

Steve released Tony with a smile and a blush; it was only when Steve stood up that Tony realised it was because Steve was hard again. 

“Increased libido. Shorter refractory period.” Cap explained just as Tony felt the member in him give a little twitch, reminding him that Cap was still fully seated inside him. “Got the super soldier serum to thank for that.” 

“Oh my god. No more, Big Guy.” Tony whined as he successfully wriggled off of Cap’s dick and flopped exhaustedly onto the mattress. “Go on without me. I might actually die if we go for another round.”

Tony allowed Steve to gently move him to the centre of the mattress, sleepily running a hand over Steve’s arm and down the man’s chest in appreciation. 

“We could try to burn this off ourselves if you’re really not up for it.” Cap said to Tony, running his own hand down Steve’s body before he grasped Steve’s thick, hard and eager member in hand. Steve’s face flushed when Cap started squeezing and pumping in a familiar rhythm. “You can just watch.” 

Tony hummed and with a smirk, laced his fingers behind his head and got comfortable for the show. 

\----- 

Tony slowly woke to the knowledge that his body was sore and that he would be feeling the stretch for days. 

“Good morning.” Steve said from where he was sketching, fully clothed, on the bed beside Tony. Tony squinted up at him and blinked a few times. 

“Morning… Cap?” Tony asked groggily. 

“Steve.” Steve corrected as he shut the book and placed it on the nightstand. “Actually, there’s only just one of me now. Thor brought Loki by while you were still asleep and did the counter spell.” 

“Good to have you back to normal, Capsicle.” Tony said with a sleepy smile, nudging Steve’s thigh lightly with a closed fist. “Last night was quite the enlightening experience but I don’t think I’d be up to repeating it any time soon.” 

Steve’s only response was a soft hum, which made Tony lift his head and squint up at Steve, knowing that something was bothering his friend. 

“Not… that I’m saying I won’t be up for another tussle in the bedroom. It’s just that my ass, and some other parts of me that I didn’t even know existed, needs some time and some TLC right now after what you did, Steve. I think we should start off with a date first and work our way back to that once my ass is significantly less sore.”

Steve visibly relaxed and Tony mentally congratulated himself for nipping that in the bud while still sleepy and caffeine deprived. 

“Now help me up.” Tony demanded, propping himself up on shaky elbows as he remembered the semen that dried on his chest from when Steve and Cap had jerked off onto him last night. “I need a shower.” 

Tony shakily stood from the bed, keeping a firm grip on Steve’s arm to keep from falling. He hissed and twisted to try and see his ass when he felt the left over cum drip out of him. He reached behind him to press against his opening, aiming to keep it in long enough for him to step into the shower.

Steve, with a growl, surprised Tony by lifting him up and, despite Tony’s protests, carried him the rest of the way. 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! You can also find me on Tumblr: rouge-winter
> 
> Go forth and spread the Stony love! 
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Jesus.


End file.
